Defying Expectation
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A Series of loosely connected one-shot chapters based around America and the views the world has about him and how he's more than what all the other Nations label him as. Each chapter features a different Nation and a particular skillset or view/trait/ect that nation doesn't know about America that they come to see. States will be making appearances. Established CanAmePan implied.


**Notes:** SO this has been an idea of mine for a really freaking long time and I'd had most of the first chapter written and then depression and other shit came along and knocked me on my ass and I set it aside for a long while. But now I've picked it back up.

I really really hate the fanon cliche of everyone believing America is an idiot or an asshole or stupid and all that crap. He isn't, he really, really isn't. And also because I'm American, I know damn well what the outside world thinks of us, hell even we American's don't think too high of ourselves yet we still contradict it by acting self-absorbed and "FUCK YEAH WE'RE THE BEST" because we HAVE to. We'd collapse in on ourselves if we didn't delude ourselves. I take a lot of creative liberty and license with some things and introduce my headcanons to things and if you don't like it, tough shit, sorry, you know where the back button is. Don't waste either of our times.

Secondly, plenty of the States will be appearing throughout the chapters and I'll be identifying them as I go along, so don't get in a tizzy about if I named some of them right off the bat or not and only just describe how some look. It's for introduction purposes to the other Nations, after all, not yours, the readers. If you guys want explanations on all the actual background stuff such as character-relations and the how's and why's for all my headcanons, ask. I'll answer. Other than that, take it for what it is and just go with it.

Giftfic for ALynnL and TheYaoiButterfly/Torayashachan because they're the ones who help inspire me and give me the ideas and were the ones to give me the current working list for chapters thus far.

PS, you're probably honestly better off reading this on my AO3 since formatting and all and crud. All my APH works are up there and they're the edited/better/fixed versions than the ones you'll find here on ff.n

* * *

===Switzerland, Baking===

* * *

Switzerland was stalking down the hall of the hotel, scowling. He disliked the World Meetings in general, and even more so when they were in less desirable locations.

This World Conference was in America.

The Marriott Hotel they were staying in had been rented out by the American, staff was few to give the Nations their peace and quiet, and the upper conference rooms had been turned into their meeting rooms for the week.

It wasn't the hospitality that bothered the Swiss, because he would admit, if only to himself, that the American at least tried to make things comfortable and easy on them all.

He just didn't like being stuck in buildings for so long. Not like his home. Too much city, not enough open space. No fields, no mountain air. It was stifling and choking.

He never said a word about it.

He continued to stalk down the hall until he reached the stairs and took them down-elevators were something he disliked with a passion even if they were like his beloved lifts at home, but again, too closed in.

Once he made it to the ground floor, he stepped out of the door and looked around at the dimly light foyer.

Not many Nations were awake at this hour anyway since it had to be about three in the morning, but there were a few still aimlessly wandering about, either suffering from jet-lag or 3 am being the equivalent to morning or afternoon wherever the nation came from.

He was tired, but at the same time, wired awake. He was too on-guard, like he always was whenever he had to leave his home for World Meetings or the like.

He bypassed these nations in his slow, aimless wandering, trying to curb his internal anxieties of being so boxed in. _Unnatural. Completely unnatural. How does America stand the rapidly decreasing natural land?_

He wasn't paying attention to where his feet had taken him before he slowly looked around to realize he had no idea where he was. The air was pleasantly filled, however, with the smell of something cooking. Spice, sweetness, warm air. It was a familiarity to the Nation and he let his feet lead him to the large double doors at the end of the hall before he slowly pushed one open and looked in.

He didn't know what he was quite expecting to find, but finding America scurrying about the large kitchen with an apron tied on and working on various stages of confections and pastries was not it. There were only two other figures in the room with him and they both were concentrating on their own working station dedicatedly, and the Swiss observed them to let out a few yawns every few moments.

None of them seemed to notice his presence.

"You ready with that next set of dough yet, Suzie, darlin'?" America asked, and the Swiss realized that in all the time he'd ever heard America speak, it had never been with that type of country-like twang he'd sometimes heard from other Americans.

"Not yet, gettin' close fer shore though," The one standing at the left at one of the working stations answered, their voice clearly feminine but heavily tinted with that country drawl. Switzerland blinked for a moment because the tone was very similar to America's own, just...different.

"What about you, Charlie?" America asked next, letting out a thoughtful hum as he finished patting and kneading the dough he was working with in his hands before he flipped it and pushed it out before grabbing a rolling pin and began flattening it out.

The other female on the right side of the room at their station nodded their head, though Switzerland found it amusing that it was more of an autonomous reaction since neither of the other two were looking at her before they spoke up.

"Yeah, it's ready. I'm covering it now so it can rise." The voice was also clearly feminine, but their accent was quite different. He couldn't quite pin it down, but it sounded more like one of the accents he heard from the Americans living on the east-coastlines. Again, their tone and voice sounded very familiar and similar to America's own, while still being different at the same time.

America just let out a sound of acknowledgment before he finished cutting the dough out and was quickly shaping the strips into something.

Switzerland could only stare as he watched the American work. He was under the belief that the Nation did not know how to cook, since he always seemed to be stuffing his fast food down his throat like it was going out of style, but he could see the concentration and the precision and care he was putting into what he was doing and it was a strange thing for the European nation to see.

America finished putting the pastries on the baking sheets before putting them into the oven and nodded his head before turning to the two standing there at their stations, having just finished their own work. The American grinned. "Thanks for the help, you two. I got it from here, you should go get some rest in while you can." He said.

The two washed their hands off, took their aprons off, and to the Nation's surprise, watched the two hug the American Nation and place a kiss to his cheek before bidding him goodnight and left out the doors on the opposite side of the room.

The Nation quietly slipped further into the room as he watched American step over to the stove and adjusted the burners and began to melt down some chocolate.

He frowned a little as he watched the blond make some mistakes and curse at himself before starting again.

"You shouldn't add cold milk into it after it's heated, it ruins the consistency and texture." He found himself speaking up quietly.

Startling, the American's head jerked up and around, but to his credit, not his whole body and thus disturb his motions and the other Nation was silently impressed.

"Oh, so that's what I've been doing wrong all these years? Thanks for the advice." America replied respectfully, offering a small, quite toned down from his usual ones, but still earnest smile before the male twisted and set another small pot on and added some milk to it to heat.

The Swiss Nation found himself moving to stand beside the workstation and observe the other nation's prowess up close.

"Couldn't sleep?" The American asked conversationally without looking up from his work, continuously stirring and folding the melting chocolate and adding bits of spice into it-cinnamon, a bit of vanilla, a dab of butter-before going back to stirring.

"Mm," Switzerland hummed noncommittally. "It's too choking to sleep..." He found himself admitting.

"Choking?" The American asked, slowly raising his gaze to glance curiously towards the other.

"Too closed in... Stifling. Your cities are too large, too enclosed... There's no free air or space." He explained.

To that, a look of understanding passed through the American's eyes before he nodded and looked back down and slowly brought over the now warmed up milk and began stirring it into the melted chocolate. "I understand. Your lands are so vast and open. It's... It's strange to think only a few hundred years ago for me, mine weren't nearly this crowded or closed. They were beautiful, lush... It was completely different than what it is now." He murmured, a glaze of nostalgia reflecting in his eyes.

Switzerland blinked, curious and surprised. "Why did it change...?" He asked.

"Because it's lonely to be so disconnected from one another, that's how my people felt. They dreamed of being able to be connected, to be able to visit one another relatively quickly without fear of attacks or taking a long time to reach the destination. As beautiful as the wilderness is, the connectivity and unity of my people has always resounded through me. The growing pains from the rapid expansion and industrialization still effect me, but my people are relatively happy. So I'm happy, too. There's still wilderness to be found here in my lands, there's still places you can go that will give you glimpses of that time, and it's enough." America answered.

The Swiss Nation wasn't expecting to hear the maturity in the others tone. Apparently America was a different person when not pushing his front as the World's Hero or some crud like that.

He continued watching the American work before speaking up again. "Why are you making this?"

To that, the other nation seemed to perk up. "I do it for every conference we have here! Can't let my guests have anything but my best, right? I know a lot of you other nations tend to make your specialties when the conferences are hosted at your homes. I... Don't have a specialty, since I've always just tried to be the best I can with what I have. I pick up things from others, and from the people who immigrated here and became my citizens. I'm not perfect and the others like to complain I've twisted and ruined what they've made, but... It's the best I can honestly do, and I don't always have the resources to make it the way others do, and sometimes, not the time. My cooking is not fancy and aesthetic looking like some of the others, but I like to think the quality is good, even though some avoid it because they think it's going to be like England's or that it's not going to taste good because it doesn't look it.

"I try my best to make what international dishes I know to please people, but ah, well, I apparently screw that up, even. Still, it gives me an excuse to keep working on it..." America responded, his eyes and expression shifting as he had to reflect his tone and mood. From the happiness, to the sadness, the weariness, and then back to the subtle, but quiet determination the nation had.

Switzerland couldn't find anything to say in response, since he was one of the ones that often judged America too harshly for things like this.

"You're really good with your own pastries and chocolates, your dishes are good, too. I admit, I'm not good at working with chocolate. Mainly because everything I've learned is through trial and error and lack of guidance. And honestly, most of the time I do work with chocolate, it's not for big things like this, just home-y stuff, so it doesn't matter if it looks or tastes quite as good and all, yeah? But I figured people will enjoy the sweet pastries, and the other things I'm making. Simple enough."

Switzerland found himself taken aback and relatively surprised at the praise and recognition, feeling his cheeks colouring the slightest before he nodded his head. "...Thank you."

He continued to watch the other work for a moment before reaching for the liqueur and with an ease that came as second nature, opened it and tilted his wrist, letting some of it splash into the warm, melted chocolate before he cut the flow off and capped the bottle. "Decrease the heat and start using larger, broader folds as you stir." He instructed in a firm tone.

America didn't even miss a beat as he turned the flames down lower on the gas stove and twisted his wrist with the spatula in his hand to do just that, taking broader, bigger folds as he stirred around the sides and worked inwards, clockwise. The warm chocolate became less thick and resistant to his folding and soon turned into a smooth, flowing liquid.

"Wow, that really does wonders to make it flow more. I've never been good with figuring the right balance." America sounded surprised and happy at the same time.

"How well are you versed with chemistry?" Switzerland asked.

"Hm... I know enough to follow along when discussions of nuclear energy, greenhouse gasses, and all that other biochemical stuff comes up, but I'm no expert." America replied, and the curiosity was in his eyes as if he wanted to ask what the other was getting at, but did not.

"Cooking in many ways is simple chemistry. Aside from finding the right balance to things, you have to find ways to transform one thing into another. The chocolate," The Swiss motioned to the melted chocolate, "Was in a solidified form, and though heat melts and breaks it down into a somewhat liquid form, it's very stiff and does not give. Adding butter and milk only breaks down some of the solid properties. Adding the liqueur further breaks down the solid compounds, turning it into a much more liquid-like substance. In essence: the alcoholic acidity breaks down the clumps and chunks that the oil from the butter and the enzymes from the milk cannot."

The American listened, absorbing the information as he continued to stir, before some form of recognition lit up in his eyes and he nodded. "I get it. Wow, I guess I just never looked at cooking as being science-like. Whoa, now I'm gonna see this in a whole new light. That's awesome."

Watching the American beam from the new knowledge he just took in was both gratifying to the Swiss as well as a little contagious, he was fighting his own reactions to not let a smile of his own rise.

Slowly, the American pulled the pot of chocolate off the stove and over to one of the nearly made pastries and poured the liquid into them before folding the dough over and enclosing it before moving it over to the oven and pulled some of the finished ones out and putting the new one in.

"Whew, that's gonna make my cooking time go faster with those tips. I can probably shave about 45 minutes off of this whole thing if I work fast enough. That'll give me the time to get a shower before the meeting. Ahhh, so much to do." America spoke.

Switzerland blinked. "How long have you been working...?"

America looked at his watch. "Hm... Started about 9 or so, just after everyone started heading off to bed and the like. I didn't do everything on my own, mind you. I have some help, but still a little understaffed, you could say. Not everyone I usually have come help me out could make it so we've been hustling this whole time to make up for it."

"So those two that were here...?"

"Ah, Susanna and Charlotte? They almost always make it whenever we have a Conference here. I'll tell you a secret: All the staff members here right now don't normally work here unless it is a conference. I bring these ones in because they know we're all nations and can keep secrets. I trust them with everything, they're good kids." America replied.

Switzerland blinked repeatedly. "...How do they know we're Nations?" He questioned.

To that, the American laughed. "It would be hard for them to not know. I raised them, after all."

The Swiss found his mind screeching to a halt at the proverbial bomb the American just dropped.

Wait. What? Raised?

"Raised...?" He slowly questioned, brow raising.

"Mhm, they're my kids. My States, if you want it in a more clinical perspective. Suzie's my dear Oklahoma and Charlie's Vermont. The one you all saw at the front desk was Belinda, my wonderful Oregon. You also may have spied three boys that looked alike except for their hair styles-those were Mitchell, Mikael, and Misha, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Michigan. There's a few others that are around, and as I said, not all of them could make it to this function on such short notice." America explained.

Before Switzerland had a chance to reply, let alone begin to process everything, a quiet noise came from the opposite side of the room and both males looked to see a small, long haired, light-coloured blonde girl standing there in a modest nightgown and robe with fuzzy slippers. She had glossy eyes that shifted between a purple colour and a blue one.

America smiled broadly at the seeming child and motioned for her to come over. "What are you doing up, kiddo? It's late and early all at once. You should be sleeping." He spoke.

The girl padded over sleepily and latched onto the Nation's side, blinking her eyes owlishly. "Miguel snores too loud, and Suzie and Charlie just got back and I wanted to see you before the morning since you'll be very busy..." She murmured in a soft, quiet voice. Her tone was light, somewhat musical, it didn't seem to have the quite distinctive tone that America or the other two states had. Honestly it sounded more like Canada's soft tone.

Looking at her, her hair wasn't like America's at all, the shade of blond was too light and feathery in texture as opposed to America's thicker, heavier looking strands-it reminded him more of Russia or Canada's in its fair stringiness, and her eyes... When they shifted more to the blue tone, they looked similar to America's, but the purple... Again, like Canada or Russia. She was very petite and pale looking. She also looked like she was cold from how many warm layers she had on despite the warmness from where they were.

America gave the girl a smile, filled with pure affection and there was a joy alight in his eyes that was different from all the looks of happiness Switzerland could recall seeing from the other as he watched the superpower nation pick the girl up and settle her on his hip like nothing before turning and moving over to one of the workstations to start working on the pastries there, inclining his head back towards Switzerland, "Do you know how to make those creme filled pastries with the glazed sugar on top? I'm afraid I don't know the proper name for them since the whole world seems to have their own name for them and say they originated there." He asked.

The girl stared at the Swiss Nation curiously, but kept quiet as she snuggled into America's side and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Switzerland made his way over to the American again and looked thoughtful. "You have the dough made, yes?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh, right here." America motioned to the covered and rising dough.

"What kind of creme were you wanting to fill them with?"

"Was thinking half jellied kinds, I got strawberry and lemon, and then the other filled with chocolate and possibly cream cheese," America replied before he shifted the child on his hip. "Oh, right. Silly of me. Bethany, dear, this is Switzerland. Switzerland, this is Bethany, one of my youngest. You may know of her better by her state name, and that's Alaska."

The girl peered over at Switzerland and met his eyes and the two seemed to just be taking in the details of one another and Switzerland now realized why the girl didn't look quite like America, but gave off some signs to the connection and why she seemed to also look somewhat like Canada and Russia. It also explained why she was dressed like it was the middle of winter.

"Switzerland... You're one of the ones General Winter visits a lot during the winter. He's told me about you. You live...," The girl frowned, concentrating. "...Somewhere in the middle of Europe. I'm sorry I don't know my geography better, Mr. Switzerland. I hear from Daddy that you have a lot of tall mountains and that you can speak four different languages and that you make really good chocolate, you're strong, and you have a lot of cheese, too."

Switzerland looked surprised at the knowledge the girl spoke with, glancing to America who looked proud and nodded his head.

"Yes, that's me... General Winter visits quite often during the winter. Yes, I live near the center of Europe, I live between Italy, Germany, France, Austria, and my sister Liechtenstein. My lands do have plenty of mountains, a lot of people like to visit and come climbing or skiing, I do speak four different languages. French, Italian, German, and Romansh. I suppose you could say five, since we speak our own version of German along with the other Germanic way. I would like to think myself strong, but it's only because I have to be as a neutrality and to protect my sister Liechtenstein, who has no defense or army of her own. Chocolate making is something that is a pride in my country as is the cheese, so yes, you're well informed." The Nation responded, before nodding in acknowledgment.

"I know of you, too. You live beside the Yukon territory of Canada, you have a tie to Russia before becoming an official state of America, you're known for your Klondike gold rush, you're well known for your fishing industry, and you have your indigenous Inuit tribes and that the majority of your lands are unpopulated by people and to get to and from places you normally have to fly, and your Capital is Juneau." Switzerland replied quietly.

America looked surprised at the knowledge the other seemed to know about Alaska and his own history.

Bethany awarded the nation with a small, but happy smile as she nodded. "Mm... I don't much remember my time before Daddy found me, though. I've met Russia again, and I know we look alike... But it's been so long and my memories from before are too fuzzy. General Winter was very mean to me during that time. But yes... I live beside Yukon, he's my brother and Canada is my papa, the Klondike Gold Rush brought plenty of people to both me and my brother Yukon's space. My fishing industry is wonderful, the salmon and other fish we catch and import and export are some of the best, although the whaling is still quite the problem... My wonderful Inuit's are also in decline, but they are...undergoing a transformation of their own.

"Once they were a solitary people, with the localization and changing in my lands, they are becoming connected to the other people that are not of their tribes. It is a struggle to adapt and change and find ways to retain who they are... My lands are, yes, mostly untouched. It is hard for people-even my own natives-to navigate and survive beyond their settlements.

"A lot of the terrain is steep and uneven. The wildlife, too, pose a great danger to them. So flying is the easiest way to reach the places. Juneau is beautiful; it can only be reached by boat or plane, but I'd like to think that the challenge of reaching her is worth the reward of seeing her. My lands can be very unforgiving, but the efforts made to see and experience are well rewarded." The child replied softly, the glaze to her eyes momentarily melting away much like snow to show the clarity and depth of them. the inner warmth she possessed showing through.

Switzerland nodded at the information the girl said and America was still beaming like the proudest parent in the world before he gently lifted the girl from her spot on his hip and set her on the counter. "Since you're here, kiddo, wanna help out for a bit? You can help me put the jelly fillings in the pastries."

The girl nodded her head and smiled a little wider. "Okay. Let me wash my hands~" She wiggled a few inches on the workstation and shifted to the left in order to reach the sink beside the station and washed her hands thoroughly before drying them off.

Switzerland hummed thoughtfully. "How do you normally make the creme for your pastries?" He asked.

"My way is pretty simple. Egg, sugar, milk and whipping cream. Add in the chocolate or cream cheese, bit of vanilla, a pinch of salt, a dab of butter, blend together until fluffy. Add it to the dough, fold the dough over, bake." America replied. "I learned to cut corners out of time constraints, I don't have much free time to spend slaving for hours in the kitchen normally so I don't get to make sure everything is the way some of you do. As long as it comes together relatively the same, it's good enough for me."

Switzerland thought the American's explanation over and the realization was beginning to dawn that the reason the American always tried to cut corners or find shortcuts was not because he was lazy or trying to be cheap, it was simply about time constraints and the fact the American seemed to be under a lot of stress having to not only multitask a great deal of things, but micromanage his time in such a way to fit everything in. He couldn't take as much time to do the same things others could. America was a nation that did a lot, was pulled in many directions and had attention demanded from them from various sources everywhere. No wonder the young nation was prone to his bouts of childishly ignoring the others or instigating chaos when he was pushed at in retaliation. Most would be exhausted, he would be exhausted if he was under that much pressure all the time.

He had a sudden newfound, but rather deep respect for the Nation now, seeing this other side of them and coming to understand some things about them that made them how they were.

"Would you show me how you make it your way? Perhaps I could find a quicker alternative for you." The Swiss offered.

The American looked surprised for a moment, before a smile rose to his face before he nodded. He handed the small State a pastry filling tool filled with some of the jelly-substance and instructed and showed her how to fill the pastries before stepping away from the workstation to let her work while he moved over to the large refrigerator and withdrew a carton of eggs, whipping cream. milk, and a package of cream cheese.

The Swiss watched the American work, a concentrated, but not heavy silence between them as the tall Nation began cracking the eggs and beating them together until they were completely liquified before adding in the vanilla, milk, whipping cream and mixing it together before adding in the salt and butter and stirring it again until the ingredients were well blended before getting an electric mixes and began cutting in the cream cheese, blending it on a low setting and the Swiss watched as the mixture started to become more and more whipped and fluffy-like.

"You could potentially cut down some of the mixing time if you leave the cream cheese out to soften before working with it, it's less resistant to the mixing when its soft and will save you more time. You don't need to mix the eggs before putting together the wet ingredients, you can mix them all together and they will still come out the same. If you're looking for a less whipped and more solidified form for the filling, add in a little flour and baking powder, it will make it become less fluffy and a little heavier so it doesn't feel so lightweight when being eaten." Switzerland commented as he watched the American work.

To that, the taller blond seemed to pause, a glaze coming over his eyes and the Swiss raised his brow as he could almost literally see the gears turning in the other's mind as they registered his words, and as quick as the glaze was there, it faded away and the other resumed his work and gave a nod of his head. "Thank you, that actually makes a lot more sense." They responded.

"It's strange," Switzerland found himself commenting, lips twisting into a small frown.

"What is?" America questioned.

"The others-myself included-seem to assume you lack any skill or sense, and yet standing here I'm finding you're clearly very sensible and have reason and a degree of skill." The Nation replied.

To that, America let out a heavy sigh and was silent for a time, the sound of the other clicking off the mixers and beginning to fold the whip-like mixture before grabbing the bowl and moving back to the workstation with a slight head tilt to the other to follow along.

Switzerland was wondering if the other would answer his inquiry, but he watched the glaze once again come to the young nation's eyes as he moved. He seemed to be moving on auto-pilot, and soon, he spoke. His brows were furrowed with concentration as he did.

"I seem airheaded because I'm trying to focus on a lot of things at once. I don't know how to focus on a single thing really anymore, that is something I've forgotten how to do somewhere along the line unless it's something that really requires my whole attention and focus. I'm constantly splitting my attention in different directions, it makes it seem like I have ADHD, but really, I'm just under a lot of sensory and mental overload trying to process so many things at once. I tend to miss details or what people like to call 'common sense' doesn't always factor in because of this. Things that should seem like something one would think of right off the bat, I'm prone to overlooking. Not because it's simple or easy, but just because I can't always pick up on it.

"Everyone likes to assume I am unable to gauge the atmosphere and read between the lines, but that's not true. I can read it just fine, I just choose to ignore it; tension and stress is bad enough normally, no sense in letting it engulf everyone in the meeting room. And sometimes, yes, I don't always see between the lines because my focus is on too many other things and can't grasp the layers underneath. But It's how I am, and I honestly won't or can't change that aspect about myself to please the others. It's how I function and how I've become to handle the ever-increasing stress and demands from my people, my boss, and the rest of the world. I'm not perfect, but I'm doing my best the only way I know how."

"Daddy's fine the way he is," Bethany piped up softly from where she was still working at the station. She too, held a look of concentration to her face when Switzerland glanced over at her, her eyes were focused upon her work and she was using the utmost care and precision as she filled the pastries, but he could see her eyes would gloss over more than usual as if she too, were focusing on more than one thing at once before her next words came.

"I think daddy is the best. Not because he's my dad, or because of patriotism and 'land of the free, home of the brave' and all that... It's something different. Something...human. Love, I think?" She paused in her motions, looking up, lips drawn into a quizzical frown for a long moment before she looked over towards America. The Nation also paused in his movements to look back at the young State and gave her a wordless, broad smile.

When she returned it, her eyes seemed to melt like snow again before she nodded. "...Yes. It's love. Daddy loves us all. He's special because he doesn't have to technically raise or love us all, but he does. He sacrifices time away from work, and the other important things to be with us, check up on us, and believe me, there's over fifty of us; that is very hard to think of for most, trying to find time to see us and take care of us. We may be a little different from the humans that live in our lands, but we share those same feelings. Dad's done the best he can to be there for all of us, perpetually while juggling the rest of the affairs of the world in his other hand, and if the rest of the world cannot see or understand how or why he is this way, then they are foolish and don't deserve a moment of his time."

America felt his lips tremble the slightest as a surge of emotion come over him from the State's words, and for a fleeting moment there was a slight stinging sensation to the corner of his eyes as he felt a heavy sensation of warmth bloom inside himself before he let out a soft, but rather uncharacteristically quiet chuckle. His expression softened further, and Switzerland could see the earnest, pure affection the other Nation had for their State.

"Ah, Beth. You're really sounding too grown up for your own good right now, talking so mature. You're not supposed to grow up that fast on me. But I definitely _do_ love you, as well as the rest of your siblings and nothing will ever change that. You all are special to me, too, and you're all the _reason_ I can juggle the rest of the world in one hand, you know? After all, every Superhero has a reason to fight and do what they do and has someone or someone's to do it for." America replied.

Switzerland honestly felt as if the majority of his perspective and outright opinion of the Nation had been altered from just this short exchange. This whole chance meeting, everything he'd heard from the American to the way they acted. That there truly was so much hidden beneath the visage the other outwardly displayed. Part of him felt honestly ashamed that he judged the American so harshly based off of mere appearances. And at the same time, he felt a little humbled. After all, the Nation didn't have to put up with his company or even praise him; that he willingly welcomed his advice and expressed gratitude over it. The other didn't have to share any part of his personal life.

But he had, and honestly, Switzerland wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. Most of the European Nations were confused and baffled by the American and his ways. It didn't make sense to most of them.

The Swiss let out a thoughtful hum before he finally tried his best to speak his thoughts. "I find myself puzzled, and enlightened by how you are, America. You are more than I had ever thought you to be. And at the same time, I am puzzled by it. You don't make sense to me. To most of us Europeans, even. Your ways are... Vastly different than ours. Most of us are always guarded and suspicious of one another's intent even in today's world. Always shutting one another out, just in case. And yet... Here you are, you do the opposite. You open yourself to all of us, and even now, you willingly choose to show me a part of your personal life. Why?"

To that, America gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, reaching a hand up to run through their hair as their expression twisted into one of contemplation and they were silent for a short time before their expression returned back to his normal, easy-going one. "It's probably just because I didn't grow up facing the same things you all did. I wasn't there for all the warring and fighting for survival and expanding territory. I guess it's only natural for you all to be paranoid of one another, huh? But me, I didn't know that stuff. It never really reached me. I'm not going to justify Iggy any by going on about how great he was and all, but Arthur... He..." The blonde paused, brows furrowing as a look of deep concentration and emotion came to their face.

Switzerland remained silent, listening and waiting for the American to continue.

"Arthur took care of me. Chose me. Decided it was worth it to fight Spain and France for me. I'm aware now he neglected and mistreated many other of his colonies and the like, but never me. I don't know why. Back then, in my eyes, he was the best big brother I could've ever had. While all the other colonies ended up seeing war and all of those horrible things, I... Didn't. Not really. For whatever reason that he had, he protected and kept me as far away from it all as he could. It got all complicated and convoluted later as I got older and began to understand and grasp things that I hadn't noticed before, and I could no longer ignore the injustices and selfishness of his Boss and the like. And honestly? Fighting him nearly broke me. I hadn't really known just how hard it would be, I never knew battle and combat the way he did. Even though I walked away from that with my Independence, I know it wasn't all my own strength that saw me through that. I had help, and even though losing Arthur hurt like hell, I still tried to look as openly as I could ahead, and accept the help of others if I needed it. You ask me why I share things of myself with you all?" The look the American gave the Swiss had the Nation nearly staggering from the sheer weight of it.

The American's blue eyes were veiled with heavy emotion, sadness was laden in his gaze, along with a glaze of remorse and there was an almost hollow emptiness to the normally bright, glittering shine they normally possessed.

"It's because I can't stand to be alone. Even though I stand on my own, have my Independence, am my own Nation, I still need the rest of you all. Whether it's trade agreements with importing and exporting, alliances or social ties, the fact plenty of the world's people come to my land to make it their new home... All of it. And yes, I am aware of just how ill favored I am despite all of these things, but the truth of it is, I'd probably go insane without said ties, even if the majority of everyone's opinion of me is distasteful I can deal with their dislike, just so long as they keep talking to me, keep trade going, all of those things. I'm a social person by nature and that's my fatal, humanistic flaw. Unlike the rest of you all, who know what real solitude and loneliness is, who can stand to isolate yourselves away from everyone when and if you have to, I can't. The best I can ever do is just... Continue to welcome you all with open arms and a wide smile and hope you'll forgive whatever stupid thing my boss has done to upset yours and continue to work with me."

There was a deafening, heavy silence that began between the two once America finished speaking, and Switzerland was left reeling by the sheer honesty and actual weight of the words and feelings the other Nation admitted and, in all honesty, _trusted_ to share with him. None of the other Nations would ever willingly speak so openly about such things, like America said, they were all far too guarded and paranoid. But all of the American's reasons and explanations came together and made sense to the Swiss now.

As if responding to the heavy aura of the situation, Bethany hopped down from the work station she was at and padded over to the tall Nation, looking up towards them with a soft gaze. "You're not alone, daddy. You have all of us. You have papa, and mom. You have friends. I remember being very alone and cold, it was bad and scary and I hated it. All I could do was sleep, just to keep myself alive because General Winter was very cruel, I don't even really remember much of anything. Then, you found me. You found me, and took care of me. I'd never felt so warm... And all of the others, my siblings... They all welcomed me, too. I didn't know what to do, at first. Even now, after all the time, I still don't always get or understand them, but that's okay. We're still family. And then you found Kalani and brought her home to meet all of us. Even when we all have our disagreements and our fights and our sub-bosses like to poke one another and make glaciers out of igloos, we still come together. We still look to you. You might need the world, but the world also needs you. No one else does what you do, and they know it."

Slowly, the small girl's head turned, her gaze shifting to meet Switzerland's.

"Don't you?" She asked.

The blond, Swiss Nation held the State's gaze, peering into the depths of her eyes. There was such a kind light in them, yet something incredibly resilient and determined. Almost fierce, but passive. Like the snow that fell on his land during winter that could easily transform into a howling storm. Her determined, set-look, he recognized it well from all the times he'd seen America buckle down and become unyielding and stubborn during meetings and negotiations, how his eyes would become sharp and set. Truly despite the ties in her past, she honestly _was_ America's child.

He slowly found himself able to react, a small, slow tilt of his lips in response to the small State's question. He shifted his gaze over to America who was, honestly, still looking to be somewhat in a shocked stupor by what his own State had said before his eyes met with his.

"Your State speaks knowingly," Switzerland murmured quietly.

"You are far different than many of us, and the things you do are both vast and innovative. You do not fear charging boldly forward into the embrace of the future unlike so many of us who cling to our old ways. For many it may be with begrudging, spiteful view, but regardless, we follow after you. Even if you face their ire and contempt, they know they wouldn't be where they are now without you. It's something I'm only now coming to fully see, but for it, you have my respect."

The Nation raised his arm, crossing it parallel in front of his chest and gave the American Nation a salute of acknowledgment.

To say the American was surprised would've been an understatement. However, the taller Nation was still quick enough to react. A wide smile came to their face, and, while still looking more than a bit dazed and surprised from everything, they brought their own arm up and returned the gesture as respectfully as they could.

"Hey... Thanks. I know I'm not as great as I like to claim to be and all, and like I said, I suffer some pretty big flaws, but I'm still trying. Give me some more time, I know I can do better. As for charging ahead into the future..." The American's smile broadened before they let out a chuckle.

"Someone's gotta rush forward to greet the unknown. Better it be me and my careless butt than anyone else's. Like I said, I don't know caution the way you guys do, and the best I know how is to deal with everything as it comes and live moment to moment. A Hero can't hesitate because of not knowing what lies ahead, after all."

To that, the Swiss let out the quietest of laughs in response. "I suppose not," He agreed quietly.

"Just make sure you don't hesitate when the future becomes unkind, that's when it will matter the most." He warned.

"Yeah, I know. I don't plan on it, but I don't think you need to worry. I've got a particular best friend who'd be ready to leap in and kick my butt into action if I did hesitate." America replied with, laughing again.

Slowly, the taller Nation turned. "I gotta finish up these things, we've spent quite a time talking. I think I can make up for it if I work fast. Beth, you should go back to bed; you need to rest up for the morning." He said.

The little State made a slight face, looking torn for a long moment before she heaved a small sigh and nodded her head. "Alright, daddy. Don't work yourself into exhaustion, you can't risk falling asleep during the meeting and I don't think any amount of Italian Espresso Uncle Lovino gives you will keep you awake if you do." She advised quietly before she stepped close and hugged the large nation for a long moment before she gave a small, little wave towards Switzerland and bowed her head in respect. "...Goodnight."

The Swiss nodded back at the girl and her farewell and the two watched her depart.

"She's right, unfortunately." America mumbled, stifling a small yawn. "As amazing and potent as Lovino's espressos are, if I'm dead on my feet it's not gonna pull me out of that sludge. Gotta work fast."

With that, the Nation shuffled back to the station he had been working at and began to work once more.

Switzerland watched only for a few moments before he moved and took a place beside the American and wordlessly began to work alongside him.

America glanced towards him only for a moment, the surprise still in his gaze, but it was quickly replaced with his usual determined one and neither spoke a word as they worked.

A few hours later, the two Nations were finished.

"Done, finally." America murmured, glancing to his watch. "And with some time to spare. I think I can get about a forty-five minute power nap in and still have time to shower and change." He looked over towards the shorter Nation.

"Thanks a lot, really. I'm sure you must be pretty tired, too. Since it's like, six hours ahead where you live."

To that, Switzerland let out a huff and gave a mild shrug. "It's nothing I'm not unused to. One day of lost sleep is not going to throw me off. You should worry about taking care of yourself, you look like hell right now." He remarked amusedly.

"I _feel_ like hell, so I suppose matching how I feel is not going to win me any popularity points, a shower is most _definitely_ needed." America laughed.

Switzerland was about to make a quip in response, but the doors to the kitchen opened and in poured 5 people.

"Holy shit, dad, did you pull an all nighter again?" Spoke one of them.

Three were boys, all looking near identical and Switzerland briefly recalled that America had named them as Michigan, Wisconsin, and Minnesota, and the other two were female, but neither were the two he had saw last night. One had brilliant, bright red hair and gleaming green eyes that honestly reminded the Swiss of Scotland and the other had mousy brown hair modestly parted and braided down over both of her shoulders and he recognized her as the girl who was usually at the front desk-his mind strained for a moment to recall which State America said they'd been. ...Oregon? He didn't have much more time to think before America was replying.

"Watch your mouth around guests, Mitch. But yes, I stayed up and had help. Everything's ready to be set out and prepared for the breakfast buffet, so you shouldn't have to waste so much time prepping the rest of the things." America replied.

"But dad, you don't care when we swear normally." One of the other boys protested.

"That's because it's usually Matt or Kik in here, or Lovino and Gilbert and they don't really care, but I won't have you being so disrespectful in front of any of the rest of our guests." America responded firmly.

To that, the males looked a bit put out but the one who'd spoken first gave a slight bow of their head of resignation. "Sorry, dad." He turned his gaze towards Switzerland. "My apologies to you."

Switzerland found himself slightly amused. "I've heard worse," He murmured. "Besides, America can swear way worse when things turn ugly in the boardroom."

To that, the redheaded girl let out a snort. "Damn righ' he can. Dad doesn' put up with an'one's shite, even if ye gotta fight fire wit' fire, aye? But s'not Dad's swearin' tha' people need'a worry abou'. Uncle Lovino swears _way_ worse. And Uncle Alessdair."

America belted out a laugh. "True enough, Red. True enough. Anyway, you guys can do your thing, I'm going to get in a nap and a needed shower, tell Matt he can come drag me out if I don't show up later than three minutes past. And for the love of all that is Holy, _please_ get Lovi to do his magical Italian voodoo on the coffee and tell Gilbert to bring the malts. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

There was a chorus of acknowledgments from the small group and Switzerland couldn't hide his amusement at it all before he followed America out of the Kitchen and back to the lobby.

"You have...diverse and interesting children." He murmured to the American.

"Yep, I do. And I wouldn't trade any of 'em." America replied.

Giving a nod to the Swiss, the other Nation pushed the call button on the elevator and once the doors opened, stepped in. "See you in the meeting. If you can, try to grab a power nap. If not, stalk Lovino once he shows up and snatch some of the coffee he makes. It'll give you a jolt for a few hours at least." He advised with a grin before the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

Switzerland watched the numbers click by before he turned and glanced about the Lobby again.

Slowly other Nations were beginning to emerge and show up from the various floors to congregate. Once again, Switzerland began to feel cramped once more from the enclosed space and so he found himself wandering once again.

While he did, his mind slowly mulled and processed the things he had come to learn about America.

By the time the meeting was to begin, he'd already taken his designated seat and was watching some of the others pile in. His sister Liechtenstein was soon to take her place beside him and she gave him a smile.

"Good morning, brother." She greeted.

He gave he a faint nod in response, his lips tilting just the lightest.

"Did you sleep?" She asked, frowning with concern.

He shook his head. "No, I was unable to..."

Her look of worry increased as she placed her hand on his arm. "Please don't push yourself... You will rest after the meeting, yes?" She asked.

He couldn't argue with her, nor would he. He placed his other hand atop hers gently and gave her a nod.

"Good." Was all she responded with, smiling again before she turned her gaze out towards the rest of the room.

And by that point, Canada was practically half-dragging, half-carrying a sleepy, slightly tousled looking America with Japan following close behind carrying a tray of Styrofoam cups with South Italy and Prussia behind him.

"I'm gonna fuckin' hook you up to a goddamned IV of this shit the next time you decide you're gonna pull a three day stint of no sleep, you stupid idiot." The Italian was threatening.

"Then he'll just become an addict, Lovi. We can't have that, then you'd never hear the end of it from him asking for more of your espressos, kesese!" Prussia responded cheerfully.

"All the more torture for when I make him go cold-fucking-turkey from it." Romano responded deadpannedly.

Switzerland really never had paid much attention to the actual company America kept...

But looking at the group, as they all took their places at the end of the table around America, with Canada and Japan on either side of him, he was amused to find that the diversity carried out into that as well.

As all the Nations settled themselves down and the opening discussions began, Switzerland once again found himself contemplating the things he had learned about America.

Everything he had expected, all the things he had assumed... How wrong he was.

Even if America could be loud, boisterous and even get on many people's nerves...

Beneath that, beyond the outer shell, there was an intelligent, and surprisingly humble being.

Flawed, certainly, but... Someone warm and honest. Certainly far more than Switzerland had ever thought there to be in terms of the depth of character.

As America finally stood up and began to speak and give his own take and opinion on the discussion at hand, Switzerland found himself paying just a little more attention than any time he ever had before.

And silently, he was a little glad to find America defied his initial expectation.

- ** _End_** -

* * *

 **Notes:** A list of the current states that appeared this chapter:

Oklahoma - Susanna/Suzie

Vermont - Charlotte/Charlie

Alaska - Bethany/Beth

Michigan - Misha/Mish

Minnesota - Mikael/Mick

Wisconsin - Mitchell/Mitch

Rhode Island - "Red" (Her nickname, and she does have a name, but it's not going to be revealed for a while.)

Oregon - Belinda

Mentioned:

Miguel - Texas

That's it. Hope that helps.


End file.
